Kingdom Fantasy
Kingdom Fantasy is a game made by Aukill in 2009. It follows two friends, Ian and San, and their companions, Terra and Gleron. Their quest is to stop Metens from ruling the world of Gaia. Gameplay Travelling Travelling in Kingdom Fantasy is focused in Crystals. There are two kinds: *'Save Crystal' which allows you to save, and if you are outside of town, will allow to teleport you to the nearest one. *'Teleport Crystal' which allows you to teleport to one of 4 places, which Crystal allows. Game allows you to free-roam all over Gaia; not all alocations must be visited to finish the game. Quests Kingdom Fantasy is full of quests, and so completing them grants player with items. Player Characters The team as decided to input a 4 members party. Kingdom Fantasy won't have a reserve party, but just a main party formed by: Ian, San, Terra and Gleron, each character has its special ability, for instance Gleron can equip two one handed weapons, and San as pharmacology powers (doubles the power of curative items). Ian.png|Ian|link=Ian San.png|San|link=San Terra.png|Terra|link=Terra Gleron (2).png|Gleron|link=Gleron Battle System The battle system that Kingdom Fantasy offer is the regular ATB. The player waits for the action gauge to fill and then he chooses a command. Battle speed and type may be changed in the Option menu of the Party Menu. In battle you may have up to 4 members in your party, each one may equip two types of weapon (for example: San may equip rods and bows), giving the character a large tactical plan. Each weapon type as its own characteristics, swords will have a higher attack than rods, though rods will have more slots to equip orbs than swords. A type of weapon that is important to have in player party is the "long-ranged weapon" like bows and guns, these are very important to defeat monsters like the Garuda. The regular commands available in battle are: *''Attack'' - attack an enemy with currently equipped weapon. *''Skills & Orbs'' - choose a technick, a magick or summon a Deref. *''Defend'' - defend yourself to receive less damage. *''Item'' use an item that you have in your inventory. Orb System The orb system allows the character to cast magicks assigned to that orb. Each orb has its element and may level up offering new magicks and new power. An orb levels up with AP, given by monster. In all you may count 3 types of orb: Magickal Orbs, Deref Orbs and Support Orbs. The orbs are equiped in slots that your weapon posseses, each weapon has a diferent number of slots, and a diferent number of orb growth (amount of AP may be multiplicated). Each orb gives life to another when it reaches the "Master" level. Story The game begins somewhere in the Latupa Continent showing pirates guided by woman raiding an airship. They are searching for girl with Orb from unknown reasons, she is being held by a dark magician named Metens and some of his goons. She accidentally falls from the airship trying to escape Metens and the pirates, but the magic in the Orb lets her gently fall reaching the burning town of the summoners. Soon after her fall, the girl is caught by Metens and Four Godesses, they all try to kill her, but she manages to escape to a town named Ganbo giving birth to a baby before dying. Some years have past, and the baby is now a grown up boy named Ian. During the few past years, Ian has been working in the Telma Mines, in order to earn some money to help his stepmother, Fabla, with the house's budget. Soon, with the help of his friend San, he discovers that he is a summoner, actually the last one remaining in the world, and that he has to stop Metens from calling Draconifors, the legendary Deref that would destroy the world. Some time after they encounter Metens that tells the truth about Ian and San, telling that Ian is not the real summoner. The summoner is San, Ian's best friend. Durring their travels, Ian and San encounters lots of time Metens goons and Fabla's band (the pirates that attempted to kidnap San's mother) but they succeed to escape, traveling to the other continent, the Profana Continent, where they meet Terra, an ex-pirate and Metens' daughter, that will join them in their quest. Music Development Category:Kingdom Fantasy